Talk:Secret
ooh, it's either not their mother, just to annoy people, or it is their mother, and she either wants o join the clan, or take the kits with her as she leaves, possibly attacking the clan on the way. She might also just want to visit the kits. But look at what I said before, who says it is their mother? -- Dawnfeather 11:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I actually had a different idea about who it is. Thanks for commenting...do you like the story so far? Sparrowsong 15:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) So it's not the mother? Yes, I do like the story. It's really good! -- Dawnfeather 00:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sparrowsong 18:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I finished up Chapter One: Boring. I think my story is good so far. Does anyone remember that 'Don't You Put It In Your Mouth' commercial that used to air on TV? I had that in mind for part of the chapter (the scene with the deathberries). Were you guys afraid for Mistykit when she saw those tabby toms? I myself shuddered a little as I typed that. Who do you think those tabby toms were? I think it's quite obvious who they were. Did you enjoy my little cliffhanger? *Maliciously laughs* I'm so evil, me and my cliffies. Scourge: *Nods in agreement* Sparrowsong is so evil, she scares me! Darkstripe: *Singing* I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world... Feathertail: *Does the macarena* All: *Horribly OOC* Sparrowsong: Ok, that was random...o_0 Who do you think screamed? It's also obvious if you think about it...well, anyways, do you guys like this story? Sparrowsong '*snigger* Daisy. She is such a... -- Dawnfeather 06:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) That was sad. What happened to Mudkit? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, writing the second chapter made me very sad...:,(. And as for Mudkit, don't worry, I won't be as hard on her as I was on Owlkit, Tinykit, and Brownkit. Sparrowsong 00:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you kill them? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 01:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I was kinda sad when I came up with the idea, plus I wanted to see if I was any good at writing dark/depressing/sad stories. I might even decide to reincarnate them or something. *hint hint* Sparrowsong 01:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad I could help with their names, but I was wondering when Mudhe... Sorry, Mudkit would come in. Not dropping any hints there are you? Why does she say that Bramblestar doesn't love her anymore? -[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]]talk! 12:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *cries* Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 12:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Aww, it's ok! *Hugs Misty* Bramblestar's forgiven Squirrelflight (after all, how could he not after what happened to their kits?). But she thinks he doesn't love her because of what happened in Sunrise. Thanks for helping with the names, Dawnfeather. Sparrowsong 16:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ~*squeezes the breath out of Sparrowsong*~ That's what I do when I hug someone, and I had a disturbing dream last night... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I hate having really disturbing nightmares. It's so hard to sleep after you wake up from one. Sparrowsong 16:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) No, want to know what happened? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sparrowsong 16:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I dreamed my homeroom teacher was GB, and the girl in my class (who is my friend) who has a crush on him, (Eww... =P) where kissing. Yuck... a 11 year old kissing a 29 year old... it was distributing... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yuck, that is disturbing. Sorry you had such a bad dream. Sparrowsong 16:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I know. I felt like throwing up. You know the good thing? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) What's the good thing? Sparrowsong 16:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC) He got fired in my dream for making out with a student!!! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That is a good thing. Sparrowsong 16:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I know! =] What's up? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 17:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I had an idea for the names. How about Crystalkit or Hawkkit?--Clover The Power of Three 00:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Clover, didn't see your comment. I like those names. Thanks for the suggestion...I'll use Crystalkit and Hawkkit in the story. Sparrowsong 05:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Poppypaw's Sister *Vinepaw/Vinecloud *Tansypaw/Tansyleaf/cloud *Sparrowpaw/Sparrowleaf/flight/Sparrowmist *Berrypaw/Berrywhisker/Berrywing *Whiskerpaw/Whiskerleaf *Thrushpaw/Thrushberry/Thrushheart If you haven't already got a name for Poppypaw, *Poppydapple *Poppyheart *Poppy-- (wait for it) Poppyberry *Poppyfoot *Poppybird Hope I helped. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Poppyseed, Poppyflower, Poppydaze? (If Poppypaw is lazy, 'cuz poppys make you sick. And I mean, they're really considered as drugs?) And her sister can Ashpaw, Danglepaw, Redpaw, Silverpaw,... the list gos on and on...Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 13:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sparrowsong 16:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Cool, thanks for using my idea again! IS she going to be leaf, cloud, or something else? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure which one I like better... Sparrowsong 16:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while. As some of you may know, I've been working on the new BrookClan book. But I promise to write a new chapter. Sparrowsong 20:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) he he, Jayfeather just goes through the list of evil cats that he can think of. I won't let my friend reade this though; she'll shred your ears for putting Mudclaw in there. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 09:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Is Sparrowkit going to be Sparrowsong, or something else? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 09:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking I'll have her be Sparrowfur. Sparrowsong 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Poll I have the plot for Secret all planned out. I might even do a series. After it's finished, I'm not sure if I want to write more stories about Goldenkit, Smokekit, and Mistykit. Do you think I should? Yes, I like the story No, I don't like it I prefer stories when they continue with the same characters. I loved 'The Four Powers', but now that a new one is starting, it is from a new point of view, and I am trying to adjust. Sometimes it can be hard to adjust to such changes. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 17:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Is Longtail the dad? -Voldemort V.S. Harry Potter Yep, it's Longtail! Would you like to pick the name and/or description for one of the kits? Sparrowsong My Den I like chocolate milk 02:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Name:Duskkit -Leafwhisker Who's your favorite character? Patchpaw Ravenpaw Gingerpaw Goldenpaw Smokepaw Mistypaw Darkpaw Heronpaw Mudpaw Poppypaw Tansypaw Least favorite? Patchpaw Ravenpaw Gingerpaw Goldenpaw Smokepaw Mistypaw Darkpaw Heronpaw Mudpaw Poppypaw Tansypaw Name for 16 How about "The Three Kits"? sorry, I'm having writer's block, I can't think of anything to happen after Chapter 2 in The Signs of Trouble. Sorry if the title stinks... *grins* Forests are life Name for Gingerpaw *Gingerfoot *Gingerpelt *Gingerheart *Gingerwing *Gingerfur *Gingerstripe *Gingerclaw *Gingertail *Gingerstar! (haha jk) Well, that's all I can think of... Forests are life How about Gingerleaf or Gingerflower? Maybe Gingercloud?-Leafwhisker The Winter Leaf On the poll about who is my fav. character, I voted Goldenbird *grin, sorry!* to begin with, but after that last chapter, GO MISTYPAW! WOOT! YEAH! That was so awesome, although I do feel sorry for Goldy. Maybe she'll be happy about it - she has scars to show her power in battle. Anyway, Firestar was their father? Possibly? Before he died? No other ideas though, sorry. Will catch up on when I get back from holidays. Leaving now - parents are calling me to get in the car. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Omg, SEQUEL SEQUEL! YOU MUST WRITE A SEQUEL! Now that I've calmed down a tad, I haven't yet changed my mind. This is probably my fav fanfic on here, or equal with Warriors of the Lake (by Forest) so you must write a sequel. :D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) This is sooo well written... I love it! --Da Twizard of Oz 13:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) This should totally be written into a series... Maybe one about Tigerheart and Goldenpaw --Da Twizard of Oz 13:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I vote one still from these thee POVs. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 20:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) WRITE A NEW STOREH, ALL ABOUT Goldenpaw!!! And make her name Goldensnow! Or Goldensun, or Goldenfire! Or Goldenflame, Goldenblaze... ECT. -Owlblaze Oakstar 01:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC)